Sweet Dreams
by allthepotatoes
Summary: Riren. Ereri. (Levi x Eren) Levi is taken to dreamland to to realize his true feelings for Eren. And then stuff happens. (I suck at writing summaries)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm a "little girl" that wrote this story while dealing with a fever. So I'm basically drunk and wrote this story without thinking. It's pretty half-assed and it's my first fanfic.**

**Dislaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin or any of its characters.**

"I already cleaned this room!" Eren threw his bandana on the floor. He was having a fight with Corporal Levi.

"But it's still filthy, brat," Levi crossed his arms.

"Damn you, Heichou!" Eren has rage in his eyes. Levi kicked Eren with his heel, pushing him to the wall.

"I said it's not clean enough, you pile of trash." Levi grabbed Eren by his shirt. The boy had tears in his eyes. He got out of the grasp of the Corporal and ran away. The two didn't talk to each other the rest of the day.

* * *

Levi had finished his day's work and headed for bed. He climbed in and thought to himself.

_Tch. That damn brat. Acting like that to his superior._

The Corporal slowly dozed off to sleep.

* * *

_THUD!_

Levi slowly opened his eyes to see a small figure jumping on top of him.

"Wake up, Levi-chan!"

Levi's eyes slowly focused. A little boy. He looked somewhat familiar.

"What?"

"Levi-chan! I made breakfast!"

Levi was confused. What world was he in?

"Come on!" the little green-eyed boy grabbed the Corporal's hand as he climbed out of bed, leading him out the door to a dining table. There lay three plates full of unknown, black chunks.

"I tried my best today!" the little boy wore the sweetest smile.

Now, Levi was confused. But he was charmed by the little boy, so he sat down and took a bite.

"This is terrible!" Levi gagged. The boy forced a smile.

"Hehehe… I still need to improve, don't I?" the boy took the plates and walked toward the trash can.

"Wait. Don't waste. I'll eat it all,'" Levi took the food from the boy and placed it on the table. He began eating calmly. The boy sat staring happily at the window, his legs swinging. Levi stared at him. He's seen that face before. Then a spark came to him.

"Eren?"

"Yes, Levi-chan?" the boy's eyes sparkled at him.

The boy really was Eren. But this boy looked like he was seven or eight. Levi asked him about his age.

"How old are you, Eren?"

"Hehe… I'm turning eight today!"

Then the Corporal remembered something. It really _was_ Eren's birthday. He had forgotten.

Levi put his elbow on the table and his hand on his cheek. He felt a sudden pair of lips on his neck.

"I love you, Levi-chan!"

The Corporal felt a warmth in his heart. He widened his eyes. He turned his head to the boy, but he was gone, along with his surroundings. Now everything was dark. Levi closed his eyes.

* * *

_THUD!_

Levi slowly opened his eyes to see a figure on top of him.

"Oi! Wake up, Levi!" it was a young boy in his teens. He wore a white shirt and a red tie; a school uniform.

"I made breakfast."

Levi got up and followed the teen. No mistake. This was clearly Eren.

Levi reached a dining table, where lay a perfect breakfast; an egg omelet, pancakes, ham, and a glass of orange juice. Levi ate while he watched Eren get ready for school. Levi couldn't help but notice Eren's beautiful green eyes.

"I'm going," Eren headed for the door, Levi following him.

"Bye."

"Bye, Eren."

"Love you, Levi."

Levi felt a kiss on his cheek.

That's when everything went black. Levi had finally realized his true feelings for Eren. His feelings were always hidden deep in his heart.

* * *

_A dream._

Levi woke up to reality. All that was a dream. He looked around and saw his own room. He sighed of relief. He climbed out of bed and headed for breakfast. Eren was the only one there. Levi sat across Eren.

"Where's everyone?"

"I don't know. When I came here, it was empty. They must still be in bed or something."

The truth was, everyone knew about the fight yesterday, so they were all hiding behind the doors, watching the two.

Levi stared at Eren. Those same beautiful eyes from his dreams.

It became awkwardly silent.

"Oi, Ere-"

"I-"

They spoke at the same time.

"You go first."

"Levi Heichou. I apologize for yesterday. I was wrong for acting like that to my superior."

"I was a bit too harsh on you."

Everyone behind the doors were smiling at each other. They looked to see what happens next.

"Let me get this straight, Eren. I don't like you."

"Levi is being a tsundere!" Hanji whispered behind the door.

Eren had a perfectly normal look on his face.

_Obviously. It's _no _surprise._

"I love you."

Levi extended over the table and planted a kiss on the surprised boy's lips.

Auruo, Erd, and Gunter were scared as hell behind the doors, while Hanji and Petra blushed hard, about to scream.

Eren looked down, his face beet red.

_What the hell just happened?_

The Corporal couldn't help but stare at the adorable boy.

"Happy birthday."

The boy blushed harder, becoming more embarrassed by the second.

"I'll be waiting for your answer." Levi stood up and left the room. He headed to his room and buried his face in his pillow. He turned red of embarrassment. The Corporal never thought he would ever come to fall in the love with another male. And one less than half his age.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yeah. I'm still sick/drunk. I stayed up late yesterday finishing this chapter. I need my pills. I'm sorry if it's OOC.**

* * *

The days passed by, as if nothing happened. Levi and Eren were casual around each other, but they avoided talking to each other at times.

In reality, both of them had long nights, thinking about what had happened. The Corporal was wondering if he made the right choice, confessing to Eren, and Eren was thinking about what he should reply to Levi. They both blushed at the thought of their kiss, but couldn't help but think about it. The others all knew about what happened; of course because they saw the whole thing. Auruo, Erd, and Gunter tried to forget what happened, but Petra and Hanji kept bringing it up. They were supporting Levi's love, and wanted to do anything they could to help. They both talked in secret during breakfast.

"We need to get Eren to reply to Levi's confession" Hanji looked more excited as usual.

"But how do we know Eren likes Heichou?"

"Oh, I_ know_ he likes Levi, but he isn't honest with his feelings. I examine the two very often. That's why we have to _make_ Eren be honest with his feelings! We'll create situations were the two can interact with each other, so Eren can be sure about how he feels!"

Petra couldn't say 'no' to that enthusiastic face. And besides, she was also excited, too. They came up with the first plan.

* * *

Cleaning day. At least once a week, the Corporal expects everyone to clean all the rooms in the old Scouting Legion HQ, the place they took shelter. Eren had just finished cleaning a room, and this time, he made sure that it was extra clean. Petra walked into the room.

"Oh, Petra! I just finished cleaning this room, where should I clean next?"

"I think the next room needs some cleaning, come follow me."

Eren followed Petra to the next room, but only to see the Corporal already there, cleaning the windows. Levi turned around. Eren was frantic.

"Oh, uh, it looks like Heichou is already cleaning this room, I'll just go to the next-"

"Oops!" Petra 'accidentally' slipped, pushing Eren into the Corporal and landed on the floor. Levi was now pinned to the ground.

"What are you doing bra-" Levi stopped midway into his sentence and looked away.

_Damn it. The brat is cute._

Eren opened his eyes and looked at the Corporal. He turned a light shade of red.

"I-I'm sorry, Heichou!"

"J-just get off of me..." the Corporal muttered. Eren slowly got off and stood up, and so did Levi. Eren turned around. Petra was nowhere in sight.

"Petra's gone..."

"I can clearly see that, you trash."

The door was closed. Levi tried opening it.

"Shit, it's locked. Petra, _I _swear-"

_BANG!_

The next moment, Levi was lying in the floor. Eren ran to the fallen Corporal and kneeled down to him. He shook Levi in worry.

"Heichou_? Heichou?!_" Eren realized Levi was just sleeping, and he let out a sigh of relief.

Earlier, two hours ago, Hanji snuck some sleep medicine into Levi's tea, which would cause him to fall asleep about two hours later. And here Heichou was, all asleep. Now he knew why his tea tasted so strange.

Eren put Levi's head on his lap as a pillow, and he stared at the Corporal's sleeping face. Eren never got the chance to look at Levi's face for over two minutes straight until now, so he closely examined the sleeping face on his lap.

Ten minutes later, Eren slowly dozed off into a deep sleep just like Levi. After all, it's been a while since he's gotten a proper sleep.

* * *

"Eren!"

Eren opened his eyes.

"Eren!"

Someone was calling his name.

Eren didn't see anything. He just heard a voice that kept repeating his name.

"Eren!"

"Heichou!" Eren finally replied.

* * *

"Ah!" Eren awoke to Levi's face staring down at him.

_That was a weird dream._

Eren's head was on the Corporal's lap. The Corporal woke up before Eren and had switched places with him.

"You kept shouting 'Heichou! Heichou!' in your sleep. Were you dreaming of me beating you up or something, brat?" But in truth, the Corporal was actually happy that his crush was dreaming about him.

Eren blushed hard and got up.

"W-well, what do we do now? The door is locked isn't it?"

"Actually, the door was unlocked the whole time. I lost my strength when I turned the knob the first time because I was sleepy. I found out when I woke up."

"W-what!? Then why didn't you wake me up and leave?"

"Well you looked so damn happy when you were sleeping so I thought it would be rude to wake you up."

"O-oh. Then we should get going now." They both headed out. It was already dark. They made their way to the dining room.

"Hey, you two! Did you have a good nap?" Hanji was waiting at the tables with a big smile/smirk on her face.

"Hanji, I'll _kill_ you." Levi clearly wasn't in a good mood.

Eren sat at the tables. Hanji got up and walked to Levi, whispering in his ear.

"Hahaha! No need for that because you enjoyed it, didn't you?" Hanji walked out the door, laughing.

And that fact was true.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, you can stab me now. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: WOOT. I still feel like shit and I stayed up again finishing this. I'm sorry it's short. **

**CAUTION: This chapter is all fluff. **

Eren Jaeger had his whole life focused on annihilating all titans, so when he was confessed to by Corporal Levi, he was lost in life. Eren never really thought that hard about anything, he was an idiot. But this idiot somehow got _The_ Corporal Levi to like him without even trying. No matter how harsh Levi was, Eren would face Levi with a confident smile every morning, ready for the day's work. Eren would always make Levi's tea the way he always wanted it, precise and exact. The Corporal was moved by Eren's strong will to see the outside world. And before Levi even realized himself, he took a liking to the young boy.

But Jaeger was still an idiot, doing things without thinking, disobeying others, not shuting his mouth when he was supposed to. But Levi didn't hate that part of Eren, either. However, Eren was unsure about his feelings for Levi. Sure, he didn't _hate_ him, but he wasn't so sure if he exactly _loved_ him. I mean, Levi is another _guy_ and is literally over twice his age.

Just three days ago, Levi ended up sleeping on Eren's lap, thanks to Hanji and Petra. Those two were planning something again at the dinner tables.

* * *

Two days later, Eren found himself in Levi's room. Eren was lying on Levi's bed, looking like a dead fish. A few hours before, Hanji 'accidentally' flooded Eren's room/dungeon by doing who knows what. And Eren was Levi's responsibility, so he had no choice but to let Eren stay in his room. And Eren had gotten a fever, so Levi had to take care of him. Levi sat by the sleeping Eren, who was breathing heavily, his face extremely red. He stared at the face way too long. The Corporal knew he wouldn't get many chances like this, so he bent down and quickly kissed Eren.

And did it again for about five times.

Eren woke up, his lips pressed against Levi's for the sixth kiss. Eren's eyes were only opened a third, and he didn't have the power to pull away from the Corporal's kisses. And it wasn't like he _hated_ it.

"I love you." Levi gave Eren a last kiss before getting up for dinner, but he felt a weak tug on his shirt.

"Don't...leave..." Eren managed to get the words out of his mouth.

"Brat." Levi climbed on the bed next to Eren. He lay on his side and faced the boy. A slight smile appeared on the usually cold man's face, and he put an arm around Eren's waist. This time Eren kissed Levi before they both fell asleep, holding each other.

* * *

Levi is a light sleeper so of course, like last time, he woke up first. He saw the feverish, sleeping Eren before him.

This was a perfect chance for Levi to play with the boy.

Levi got on top of Eren and licked his neck.

"Nn... Heichou..." Eren was sleep talking.

Next Levi tried licking Eren's earlobe.

"Ahh...Levi..ahn!"

_Oh, this was good._

Levi could not get enough of this. He then licked Eren's cheek, hand, fingers, and feet. And every place got a different, priceless reaction.

Levi noticed the time. It was far past dinnertime. Levi didn't care because his taste buds were already satisfied. (Thanks to Eren, of course) In fact, it was already bedtime. Why should Levi care? He just wished that this time spent with Eren lasted an eternity.

**A/N: I explode every time I get a review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Did you really think I was done? (Okay, probably not) I was just busy this whole week because of school and other stuff. I'll post on Fridays and weekends unless I get some random inspiration in the middle of the week or lots of reviews. And I'm still sick.**

* * *

Corporal Levi had just finished a meeting with his squad. He stayed a few minutes after to finish some paperwork. When he was done he headed for the dining room, but stopped in his tracks. He overheard two familiar voices speaking as he was about to turn the door knob.

"Hahaha! Eren, that's so funny! That really happened?"

"Yeah! And then Armin asked Mikasa to calm down but then she-" The conversation continued.

Eren and Petra. They were talked together like they've known each other for years or something. Levi curled his fingers into and fist, deciding whether he should just leave, or interrupt their conversation. He couldn't stand the fact that Eren was able to talk to Petra so naturally, but when he talked to Levi, he was always tense and quiet.

_Could it be that Eren was actually uncomfortable around him?_

Levi thought about what happened a week ago when Eren had a fever. Since then, Eren had tried to distance himself from the Corporal. He tried bringing up the subject once, but Eren just responded with an I-don't-know-what-you're-talking-about. Thinking about how Eren acted after his fever, he knew that they were far from being lovers.

Five minutes had already gone by, and those two were _still_ talking. Levi had enough.

_SLAM!_

The door violently opened. The clearly upset Corporal slowly walked to the tables. He got himself some tea and sat next to Petra, literally _slamming_ his cup down. Half of the hot tea spilled out of the cup.

Petra knew this was _not_ good. The Corporal had clearly heard her talking to Eren through the doors, giving him the wrong idea. The Corporal silently but viciously drank his tea in one gulp. He shot glares at Petra and Eren, intimidating them. Petra spoke first.

"Uh, I-I guess I should be going now. Bye, Eren! Talk to you later!"

Petra rapidly got up and left the room. The Corporal now stared at Eren.

"Oi, Eren."

"Y-Yes, Levi Heichou?"

"Do you feel uncomfortable around me?"

Eren literally spit out the water he was drinking at the Corporal's question. The water sprayed on the floor. His eyes got watery and he started coughing.

"Ugh, that's filthy brat. Was that question really that amusing, you little shit?"

Eren stopped coughing calmed down and bit.

"Of course I'm uncomfortable around you. You're… intimidating. And you aren't a person anyone can just easily have a light conversation with." Eren continued drinking his water.

"I am?"

"Yes… And I can't exactly talk with you normally after finding out you like… guys." Eren was too embarrassed to say that he found Levi liked _him_.

"Listen carefully, brat. I don't like _guys_, Eren, I like _you."_

Eren then once again, spat his water on the floor. Levi grabbed Eren by his hair and brought his face to his own. Their lips met once again.

Levi finally pulled away, leaving the younger boy taken aback by the surprise.

"Y-you keep doing this to me… If stealing my first kiss wasn't enough…"

Levi blushed slightly at the fact he took Eren's first kiss and looked away.

"You keep kissing me… and you took advantage over me when I was ill… And now you kiss me again…"

"E-Eren…"

"At this rate I might actually end up liking you!" The boy wiped his eyes as he ran out of the dining room.

"W-wait! Eren!" The Corporal extended his hand but it was too late. He sat down and put his hand on his forehead. He felt a speck guilt but was thrilled at the same time.

_Eren actually _(almost)_ liked Levi._

* * *

**A/N: Thank you everyone for your splendid reviews, they motivate me to keep writing. I might post another chapter tomorrow depending on how I feel/if I get any reviews. And I apologize for my lousy writing!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Shit. Shit, shit, shit." Eren lay on his bed repeating the same word over to himself.

_I should just die. Shit. The words just_ had to_ slip out of my mouth._

The boy fell asleep with the thoughts overflowing in his head, despite it being lunchtime.

* * *

The Corporal knew that it would never be permitted. The boy is a minor. He was over twice his age. He knew that. _But still…_

* * *

Eren woke up four hours later from a dream that he had forgotten.

"You _finally_ wake up, piss pot? Who told you could skip work today? You still had cleaning to do."

The Corporal was standing in the corner of Eren's room, his face turned away.

"I-I'm sorry, sir! H-how did you get in my room?"

"Keys."

"O-oh… right…" Eren was uneasy about the fact that Levi was able to enter his room at any time.

There was an awkward silence before Eren spoke again.

"Should I get some cleaning done now, Corporal?"

"A-are you kidding me? I-it's already past dinner." The Corporal still had his face turned away. There was no way he could show the brat his face when it was so damn red.

"O-oh… sorry…"

The Corporal left still embarrassed, leaving Eren alone in his room. After thinking for five minutes, the boy headed to the other rooms of the castle, bringing a bucket of water and a mop.

* * *

"Eren! I was looking for you!" Hanji found the boy cleaning like there was no tomorrow. There were dark circles beneath his tired eyes.

"H-Hanji-san, good mornin…" Eren clearly did not get any rest. His speech was slurred. The boy went back to mopping the floor.

"Why are you cleaning so early? It's only six!" Hanji knew Eren staying up to clean had something to do with Levi.

"O-oh, well, I was jus cleanin…for fun…"

Hanji broke out into an eternal giggle fest.

"Hahaha! E-Eren! A-are you serious?" Hanji just could _not_ stop laughing. Looking at Eren's drunken expression made it worse.

Eren ignored the freak in front of him and continued cleaning. Hanji continued laughing for another whole two minutes before she calmed down.

"Oh! Eren, I almost forgot what I came here to tell you!"

* * *

Eren couldn't believe what had just went through his ears. He dropped his mop and stopped moving. He asked Hanji.

"Wh-what?"

Hanji was being dead serious.

"You heard me."

"Th-this can't be true…"

"Go."

"Wha-"

"Go, Eren"

Eren followed Hanji's orders and ran.

_And he ran like there was no tomorrow._

* * *

**A/N: I know this chapter is kinda short, but before you get mad at me, I will just say that the next chapter will make up for it. (I swear will kick my ass for writing this fic once I heal from my sickness)**

**Everyday I reread all the reviews I've gotten and smile like a gay little shit. I'M SORREH.**


	6. Chapter 6

Eren passed Petra.

"Outside!" She shouted behind Eren. Eren ran outside and caught his breath for a moment, then he looked.

_Nothing._

Eren ran further past the trees. He head overflowing with thoughts.

_Thoughts the boy never thought he would have._

* * *

About twenty minutes ago, Hanji had told the boy about the news. Eren had never though it would turn out like this. He never thought he would ever come to the point to think like this. And he wondered if it was his fault.

_Levi was leaving._

* * *

Levi rode on his horse, not daring to look back. He decided to do something stupid, but he knew he couldn't stay.

He left Hanji in charge of his squad for the moment, he didn't know if his leave would be temporary or permanent. He had told Erwin that he needed a "break" and explained why. The man understood Levi's situation and agreed to his temporary leave.

* * *

Eren kept running. Why hadn't he noticed before? It was his fault Levi was leaving. It's because he said something like that.

* * *

Levi _couldn't_ stay. If he stayed any longer, he would screw up the teen's life. Levi was wrong for confessing to Eren in the first place.

* * *

Eren tripped over a rock, falling to the ground and getting covered in dirt. He got up and kept running forward.

Wait. Eren had just noticed. There were... tears in his eyes? He was crying? The boy felt pathetic.

* * *

The Corporal headed for the town. He swore he would forget about Eren and what happened. And once he did, he would go back.

_But can you honestly forget someone that meant the whole world to you?_

* * *

Eren had been running for fifteen minutes. He finally stopped when he reached a figure. It was Levi. He had his back turned to him, not noticing him there.

Levi stopped to drink some water. Well, that was his original intention until he heard a voice behind him.

"Heichou!"

Eren. That brat.

The boy ran up to Levi and his horse with tears trickling down his cheeks. He stood next to the Corporal and looked up at him.

"I don't want to see your face, you shi-."

"I love you."

Levi paused for a moment.

"I don't want to hear your shit. I'm leaving."

"I love you."

"I heard you the first time. Now if you _excuse_ me-"

"I _love_ you, Levi."

That one really went to him. Levi got off his horse and faced the boy. Eren was about to seriously cry. Levi couldn't resist such a face.

Eren looked deeply into the Corporal's eyes before throwing his arms around the man's waist. He cried on Levi's chest, wetting his shirt. The man slowly wrapped his arms around Eren's waist, bringing him closer. Eren looked up to see Levi's face, wet with hot tears.

They took one moment to look at each other before they kissed each other roughly. Levi held Eren's head and forced Eren's mouth to open. He inserted his tongue into his mouth, their saliva mixing.

Eren wasn't used to this kind of feeling. Another man was violating his mouth. The boy let a few moans out, causing Levi to become more intense.

When they finally pulled away, Eren panted hard, his face red with blush.

"Don't leave…"

"I'm not going anywhere."

"I love you, Corporal."

"You told me that four times. And your clothes are filthy."

Eren remembered tripping and falling back before.

"W-Well sorry….I tripped and fell in the dirt…"

"We need to take you back and get you cleaned up."

* * *

**A/N: Did I give you the ultimate punishment by making you wait more than a week? (Okay, probably not)**

**I was busy. Very busy. And I planned to post this on Friday, but, OH LOOK, it's Sunday. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Everything will be screwed up from this point on. You can still turn back.**

* * *

Levi awoke to fresh, salty tears in his eyes. There was only one thing in his mind.

_Where are you, Eren?_

Levi noticed he was lying in a white bed and wore a white night gown. He looked around. He took the moment to realize he was in the hospital.

What had happened?

A few moments later, Hanji entered the room. She had noticed the awoken Levi.

"Oh, Levi! You're finally awake! I'm so glad!"

Levi stared at his usually paler hands.

"What happened to me?"

"So I see you don't remember. You were in a coma for about two months and-"

Levi got up out of bed and slowly walked toward Hanji.

"You can't get up yet! You need rest-"

"Why the hell did I end up in a coma?"

"We don't know, but I think it had something to do with that fight you had with Eren. On the day of the fight, you fell into a coma in your sleep. The fight probably had a negative effect on your body. It's pretty strange, how you fell into a coma and all."

Right here, right now, someone was telling Levi that all of that after the fight...was a dream? It seemed so real... and surreal at the same time. It felt like a faraway memory. Levi couldn't move and speak. He couldn't let out his internal sobs.

To find out that the love he had with the boy...wasn't real. Every single moment he spent with the boy since that day...was just a dream. And _what_? Now he has to accept that fact and move on with his life?

That morning he "woke up", he actually only woke up in a dream. He had a dream in his dream. No one can simplify forget someone they've loved for so long. His experiences with Eren wasn't real, but he knew his love was. _Wasn't_ it?

Levi had been so consumed in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed the world around him going pitch black.

* * *

When Levi woke up again in the bed, he remembered. He remembered the deaths of his comrades in the mission with the female titan. Erd, Gunter, Petra, and Auruo, all gone. Eren was the only person left by his side. And now Levi falls into a coma the day he fights with Eren.

Well_ that's_ pretty fucked up.

The man had been in another world for two months, dreaming each day in such specific detail. _Becoming lovers with Eren_. So should he just shake it off and return to his normal Corporal life? Everyone died. Everyone except Eren. How could he return to his normal life?

The boy he loved.

The memories he made.

_All a dream._

Nothing left.

In a coma for _two months._

The man cried and inaudible cry, an internal sob. He saw a note on the nightstand next to him. The content was surprising:

_I hate you._

Silent tears fell out of the man's gray eyes. He knew exactly who that note was from.

It was obvious to him. The boy hated him from the very start. Ever since the court room drama. And that fight only made it worse.

There was only one thing left for Levi to do.

Apologize.

Nothing more, nothing less.

It was ridiculous from the start, having a relationship with a boy less than half his age. Levi forced a weak laugh.

Ridiculous. Unbelievable. Indecent. Sinful.

Levi got out of the bed and stepped out, barefoot. He then saw Hanji walking towards him.

"Levi! You collapsed earlier, you need to rest!"

The man passed a wrinkled note to the lady, which was very unlike him, considering he was too neat to wrinkle anything.

"Give this to him."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

The man then walked past Hanji outside, where it was nighttime. He stared at the endless sky, the first time in two months. He swore to himself that he would deplete any feelings he had for Eren.

Why should he care for that brat in the first place? _Hah._

* * *

_Once you fall in love, there's no turning back._

* * *

**A/N: In loving memory of eren_got_da_spooky_booty who passed away just a few short seconds ago.**


End file.
